mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree
:Spike: snoring :Twilight Sparkle: her sleep No. It can't be. It isn't true. :Fluttershy: Um, Twilight? :on door :Spike: excitedly :Rainbow Dash: Twilight! The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no no no no no! I can't believe I overslept! :opens :Sunset Shimmer: Me neither. That's not like you. :Twilight Sparkle: I know! :Pinkie Pie: Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes alarm clock buzzer? :clock buzzer :Sunset Shimmer: It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack. :Spike: pants :Applejack: sighs We're gonna be out in the woods. When's she gonna need that? :Rarity: If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she'd pack an evening gown. One never knows, darling. :Twilight Sparkle: Lemme just get changed. :The Equestria Girls: Midnight Sparkle?! :Twilight Sparkle: How is this possible? Sunset Shimmer helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games! :Midnight Sparkle: You and your friends can never truly defeat me! laughter :Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash: scream :Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: scream :Spike and Sunset Shimmer: scream :Midnight Sparkle: Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop 'til I have all the magic! :Twilight Sparkle: No! :Twilight Sparkle: STOP! :Spike: Twilight, wake up! :Pinkie Pie: We can't stop, silly! We're not there yet! :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, are you okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Heh. I'm fine. :Pinkie Pie: We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, probably not gonna do that. :Pinkie Pie: Maybe you're not! :squeak :Principal Celestia: Attention, students, we're almost there. But before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip. :Vice Principal Luna: When we were your age, we made some of our favorite memories in these woods, and we're sure you will, too. :Principal Celestia: Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?! :Students: cheering :Fluttershy: Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful? Oh, I can't wait until we have our first nature walk. :Spike: I definitely wanna go on one of those. :Fluttershy: You wanna smell the adorable woodland creatures, too? :Spike: Yeah! Specifically squirrels! More specifically, so I can chase 'em! pants :Applejack: I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food... :Rainbow Dash: Uh, you know they provide us with food in tents, right? :Applejack: Yep! Still gonna forage though. :Rarity: sighs I'm just after some R&R. The past year has all been a bit too much for my taste. :Pinkie Pie: I'll say! We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and two demon friends! Sunset and Twilight Uh, heh heh, no offense. :Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Twilight You'll get used to it. :Applejack: Yep. Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry 'bout that kinda stuff. :Flash Sentry: Here ya go, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. It's Flash, right? :Flash Sentry: Yup, that's me! And you're you. And we don't know each other very well. muttering Cool story, bro. :Twilight Sparkle: Right. I guess I'll... see you around. :Sunset Shimmer: You know how there's that girl who looks just like you when she's here but lives in another dimension and she's a pony princess? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. :Sunset Shimmer: Flash kinda had a... thing for her. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :feedback :Gloriosa Daisy: p.a. Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that'd be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever! :conversing :Spike: barking :Gloriosa Daisy: Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce! :Timber Spruce: Think of me as that awesome guy... who should always be invited to fun things. :Gloriosa Daisy: We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here! :Timber Spruce: Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off limits. :Gloriosa Daisy: Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever? :Rainbow Dash: Ooh! Rock climbing! :Gloriosa Daisy: Done! :Rainbow Dash: Archery! :Gloriosa Daisy: Of course! :Rainbow Dash: Tetherball! :Gloriosa Daisy: Naturally! :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow, I know you're excited, but maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion. :Bulk Biceps: Arts and crafts! My mom... needs new pot holders. :Gloriosa Daisy: I'll supply the looms! :Pinkie Pie: Cookie decorating! slurps :Gloriosa Daisy: I do make a mean sugar cookie. :Fluttershy: Early morning nature walks? :Gloriosa Daisy: With walking sticks for everyone! :Rarity: Me! Oh, uh, a fashion show! Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting! :Gloriosa Daisy: A camp tradition! :Timber Spruce: We have literally never done that. :Gloriosa Daisy: I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask. :Principal Celestia: But what about the camp gift? That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition. :Gloriosa Daisy: The camp gift! Of course! :Timber Spruce: Really? :Gloriosa Daisy: Yes, really. :Timber Spruce: Well, I just thought... :Gloriosa Daisy: Then you thought wrong! :Sunset Shimmer: Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother? :Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle: Ehhh... :Pinkie Pie: Little. :Gloriosa Daisy: Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers. Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp! hushed Which is why it's so important. loud This gazebo was a gift from last year's group. Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers! :Principal Celestia: The sundial was our year's gift! :Vice Principal Luna: coughing Even though "some people" thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night. :Gloriosa Daisy: chuckles You all seem like a-a really amazing group. So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind. :cheering :Timber Spruce: Speaking of leaving things behind, now's the time when we give out tent assignments. So you can leave your heavy bags behind. :Gloriosa Daisy: Uh, girls will be getting their assignments from Timber. Guys, you're with me. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, boy! Hmm... Yay! I'm in the Emerald Tent! :Rarity: Ooh, me, too! :Applejack: Aquamarine. :Rainbow Dash: Me, too! :Applejack: Woohoo! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! :Fluttershy: I got Amethyst. :Sunset Shimmer: Sapphire. :Twilight Sparkle: Me, too! I mean, I'm assuming I am. Heh heh. Technically, sapphires aren't just blue. Heh heh. They can be pink, purple, yellow... :Timber Spruce: Yeah, but they're mostly blue. That's why they're named after the Latin word, sapphirus. whispering That means, "blue". :Twilight Sparkle: whispering I know. But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium? :Timber Spruce: No. But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one? :Twilight Sparkle: No. Why's that? :Timber Spruce: Because you're in it. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers. :Timber Spruce: Not true. Bulk Biceps You're in the Ruby Tent? Ha! That's the worst one! :Bulk Biceps: Ah, man! :Timber Spruce: I'm just jokin', buddy. The Ruby Tent is great. It's like a sapphire, but with chromium. :beat :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Timber Spruce: But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful lot alike to the undiscerning eye. I better show you where it is. Twilight See ya around. :Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Applejack: Heh. Nothin'. :Rarity: Ooh! That was adorable! :Gloriosa Daisy: whistle Okay, everyone, go get settled in. We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules! Lemme know if you need anything! :Filthy Rich: I need somethin'. :Gloriosa Daisy: Filthy Rich! So nice to see you. whispering What are you doing here?! Camp is just getting started! :Filthy Rich: Just takin' in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy. It's so... hmm... relaxin'. :Gloriosa Daisy: Well, you can look around when camp is over! Now, if you don't mind... :beat :Filthy Rich: Fine. :drives away :Gloriosa Daisy: Filthy Rich is, uh, an alumni of the camp. He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again. But enough about him. Find your tents and put away your things. We've got the best week of camp ever to begin! :Rarity: sighs I'm all for learning safety rules, but I do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later. :Applejack: Huh. I still can't believe you talked Gloriosa into havin' a fashion show. We're in the middle of the woods for cryin' out loud! We're s'posed to be roughin' it! :Rarity: It's clear from Gloriosa's own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look. Even if we are in the... middle of the woods. :Applejack: Fair enough. Just as long as you don't put me in one of your fancy pants outfits. Yer gonna, aren't ya? :Rarity: No. Yes! chuckles Don't worry. It'll absolutely speak to your personal sense of fashion... :Sunset Shimmer: spookily Oooooooooohhhh.... normal That was weird back there, right? With that guy, Filthy Rich? :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Oh. Uh, I guess so. :Sunset Shimmer: I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something. Her brother is pretty cute, though, huh? :Twilight Sparkle: He's okay. :Sunset Shimmer: Ooooh, now look who's trying to hide something! :Twilight Sparkle: No, I'm not! :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, you okay? You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier. :Spike: Probably had another one of her nightmares. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine. I mean, what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here, everyone from CHS has been really nice and accepting, especially considering what happened at the Friendship Games. :Sunset Shimmer: That wasn't your fault. Principal Cinch is the one who encouraged you to try and use all that magic to win the games for Crystal Prep. You weren't ready to have that kind of power. But it's over now. And if there's any group that's gonna forgive you for something that happened in the past, trust me, it's this one. :Rainbow Dash: You guys comin' or what? :Sunset Shimmer: Be right there! I just wanna put on some sunscreen. Huh. Coulda sworn I packed it. :Twilight Sparkle: Found it! :noises :Sunset Shimmer: Did you? How is this possible? :Twilight Sparkle: I can't bellieve this. It's… :Sunset Shimmer: Amazing! Twilight Sparkle: Terrible! :Sunset Shimmer: Are you kidding? This is great! I mean, we've all ponyed up before, gotten the whole ears and wings and tail thing, shot magical rainbow lasers, but nothing like this has ever happened! How did you do it? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! Maybe I didn't? Maybe it's her?! :Sunset Shimmer: Her who? :Twilight Sparkle: Nothing. Nevermind. Can we just not talk about it? And could you please not bring this whole levitating thing up to the others? :Sunset Shimmer: Why not? :Twilight Sparkle: You heard Applejack. This is supposed to be the place where everyone can get away from magic. I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me. :Sunset Shimmer: If you really don't want me to, I won't say anything. :Twilight Sparkle: I really don't. :Sunset Shimmer: Okay, but this isn't necessarily a bad thing! Omm… Omm… sighsstrugglessighs :Spike: I think you just gotta have to pick it up. :Sunset Shimmer: sigh :Gloriosa Daisy: thinking …show up like that! :Sunset Shimmer: What did you say? :Gloriosa Daisy: I… didn't say anything. Just here to make everyone was headed over to the docks! Did you need something? :Sunset Shimmer: Nope. :Gloriosa Daisy: Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever, you just let me know. I've got this! :Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, I'm good. Spike People that chipper make me nervous. :Pinkie Pie: This is gonna be so much fun! :Sunset Shimmer: I guess not all people. :Rarity: Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it? It looks like a diamond shining in the sun! :Fluttershy: It is lovely out here. The fresh air, the cool breeze, the birds that land on your finger. :Rainbow Dash: I think that only happens to you. :Gloriosa Daisy: Lake activities are available every day until sunset, so if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf or swim, just let me know. :Ducks: quacking :Fluttershy: Aren't they just the cutest? :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :Timber Spruce: Whoa! I know I'm charming, but you don't have to fall for me. :Flash Sentry: sighs Guess I can't get too jealous, right? After all, she isn't my Twilight. Not that the other Twilight was mine! But, we were… you know. :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. I get it. But if your Twilight is a princess in Equestria, hate to bring it to you, but that's where she's gonna spend most of her time. :Flash Sentry: So you're saying I just need to get over it? :Sunset Shimmer: Kinda, yeah. :Flash Sentry: Ouch! You're not pulling any punches. :Sunset Shimmer: Not really my style. Sorry. :Vice Principal Luna: This is a safety hazard. I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp. :Students: of dissapointment :Gloriosa Daisy: Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of the camp. Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this! :Applejack: Huh. Or maybe we do! If you ask me, this whole dock needs to go. thump Building a new one could be our camp gift. Sure, it would benefit us, but a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too. :Students: cheering :Timber Spruce: I don't know. It's an awful lt of work. I wouldn't want you guys to miss out doing other fun camp stuff, because you're so busy building a dock for future campers. :beat :Rainbow Dash: I hear what you're saying, Timber, but we're Canterlot Wondercolts! We've got a reputation to uphold! And there's no way we're gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever! I'm with AJ, building a new dock is definitely it! What do you guys think? :Students: cheering :Gloriosa Daisy: Timber Looks like it's settled, then. :Timber Spruce: Gloriosa Looks like it. :Sunset Shimmer: That's some tension alright. :Twilight Sparkle: We can reinforce foundation. :Applejack: make it nice and sturdy. :Sunset Shimmer: And we can add a woodcarved sign this is Camp Everfree. :Fluttershy: And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishes. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, we'll add lanterns so you can see at night! :Watermelody: scribbling :Rarity: Oh, it's stunning! And will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show! :Applejack: Or importantly, it will be a great place for docking canoes and feeding the wildlife. :Rarity: Oh, you say tomato, I say perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings. :Twilight Sparkle: What do you guys think? :Principal Celestia: It's going to be a lot of work, but we can do it! :Pinkie Pie: Yes! Adult supervision! :Applejack: Huh, nice hammer. Where did you get it? :Rainbow Dash: Em, duh! The toolbox? :Applejack: Hah, that's cool. I made mine. :Rainbow Dash: Guh. :Twilight Sparkle: Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights! Pretty crafty there, Timber! :Timber Spruce: You think that's crafty? You should see my macaroni art. I'm like the Picasso of noodles. :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Principal Celestia: Aright, now! You've made a lot of progress. But it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities. :Gloriosa Daisy: Everyone, get cleaned out, and we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories! :Pinkie Pie: S'MORES!!! :Rarity: And that's when she looked down and realize she was wearing purple socks with the burgundy dress! screaming, then calms down Purple and burgundy, darlings! The same color family! again :Students: lack of interest :Applejack: That was a terrifying story. :Rainbow Dash: chuckles Yeah, I' mterrified she'll try to tell it again. :Vice Principal Luna: throat Anyone else have a spooky story? :Timber Spruce: I have one. But I'm warning you, you might as well hug your friend now. That's how scary it is! :Fluttershy: gasps :Spike: whimpers :Fluttershy: Oh, dear. :Bulk Biceps: teeth :Timber Spruce: It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree. narrating Many years ago my great grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen. One pitch-black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin. They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth. She got wild hair, like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gemdust in her wake. Trembling, my great grandparents asked who she was and she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree – an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great grandparent were trespassing on her land. They begged her to let them stay and build their camp to share this wonderful place with others. Gaea Everfree finally agreed, but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Some day she will return and reclaim the forest as her own. So if you see a trail of gemdust, you'll know that it is… and scarier Gaea Everfree! :Students: screaming :Gloriosa Daisy: Hey, guys! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! :Sunset Shimmer: Then why did you come out of the bushes? :Gloriosa Daisy: I… took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night. But no one else should without a guide, okay? Alright, everybody, time to head to you tents. :Snips: Oh, hey, Gloriosa. Do you have extra toothbrushes? I forgot mine. :buzzing :Gloriosa Daisy: Sure do! I'll get one for you. :Snails: shuddering I'm scared of the dark! Do you have flashlights? :Gloriosa Daisy: Of course! I got this! :Spike: struggling Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Sorry, Spike. I guess that story got to me. :Applejack: Why? It can't be real. :Rainbow Dash: I don't know. Gaea Everfree some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world. That's what happened with the sirens. :Applejack: Eh. Sounded more like something that Timber was making up just to scare us. At least I hope it was. Last thing I want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature. :Rarity: Oh, hear-hear. We had to deal with more than our fair share of those. At the Fall Formal, a musical showcase, the Friendship Ga– Well, I mean, you know, everything turned out alright, of course chuckle :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm. I'm kinda tired. I'm in a turn in. leaves :Sunset Shimmer: Maybe lay off bringing up what happened at the Friendship Games? I think she's still pretty sensitive about it. :Pinkie Pie: mouth full Our lips are sealed. :Spike: snores :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :Midnight Sparkle: a dream Here I am! Over here. I'm always here! :Twilight Sparkle: [wakes up} No! :Sunset Shimmer: her sleep Who's there? What happened? :Twilight Sparkle: Nothing. Sorry, Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, Twilight, I think something happened. :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :thud :Spike: gruntssighs Is it time to get up already? :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, we really have to talk about this. :Twilight Sparkle: No, we don't! :Derpy: blows :screeches :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, I know you don't want to, but I really think we need to figure out what's going on with your magic. If you could learn to control it– :Twilight Sparkle: That's just it! I'll never be able to control it! :crash :Rainbow Dash: What happened? :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't mean to! :Sunset Shimmer: We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened. :Sunset Shimmer: Are you okay? :Sandalwood: Yeah. It was so weird. We were stuck in a middle of the lake with no wind, then all of a sudden BAM! The wind picked up and we were pushed right into the dock. :Pinkie Pie: gasps You don't think it was the spirit, do you?! :Twilight Sparkle: herself No, it was me. :Trixie: Spirit, show yourself! The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it! :Rarity: What's that?! :Students: to each other concerned :Rainbow Dash: Oh, man! All our hard work! Ruined! :Fluttershy: At least the fishes are really well. :Sunset Shimmer: Let's salvage what we can out of the water. Maybe we can still fix this? :Rarity: We have to try! Camp Everfree needs our runway! :Applejack: Dock. :Rarity: Dock, yes, that's what I meant. :Rarity: Aah! Oh, dear. :Applejack: Has anybody seen Rainbow Dash? :Rarity: Aah! :Rainbow Dash: yelps Ow! :Pinkie Pie: Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities! :Sunset Shimmer: Something at the camp must be making this happen. :Twilight Sparkle: Her magic... :Twilight Sparkle: Something at camp is infecting my friends. :Sunset Shimmer: I think it's Gaea Everfree. :Trixie Lulamoon: It's Gaea Everfree! :Pinkie Pie: Freaky-deaky! :Rarity: gasps :Fluttershy: Why do these kinds of things always happen to us? :Rarity: What are we going to do? :Rainbow Dash: What we always do! Save the day! :Rainbow Dash: It's kinda what we do. Category:Equestria Girls transcripts